


Someday, Together, We'll Shine

by TuffEmily



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, enjoy or don't, just finished the show and felt like i had to do a little something like this, just wanted to do something on this great show and contribute what i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffEmily/pseuds/TuffEmily
Summary: After the failed revolution of the world Anthy learns to move on and live for herself.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 3





	Someday, Together, We'll Shine

Anthy looked around at the world she had stepped into. The world outside the academy she had spent so long. No longer bound to her brothers whims. Her entire life she had defined herself by him. What could she be without him?   
She had to admit the question scared her. She had given so much up for him. So much pain and suffering just to help him. And yet all he could do was hurt her and others for his own ends. That’s what she tried to tell herself anyway. But still it was hard to unlearn the thoughts she had been trained to internalise.   
How long had she spent in that place? A decade? Centuries? She couldn’t tell. It seemed both were true. Time functioned only on Akio’s whim there it seemed. But it wasn’t his own power that did this, it was hers. Was she complicit in the abuse carried out? She felt she was and perhaps this was correct. But she realised that dwelling on this now was pointless. Utena had given up so much just to give her the chance to move on and she wasn’t going to waste that chance. And so she walked into the great unknown to begin making a life for herself not defined by another. 

3 years later  
Anthy started rapidly tapping her knees as she sat in the waiting room. She had looked around and done some research and had heard some great things about this therapist. Still she was really unsure how to talk to a therapist. What could she even say? She wondered if anyone would even believe that she was the rose bride that the stories spoke about. She decided that she could be more vague and just talk about the sorts of things Akio did before she started giving details. Maybe she would talk about Utena also… So much had happened between them and she needed to talk with someone about it. And considering she still hadn’t found Utena she thought this was the next best thing.   
She wandered out of the office with a smile on her face. She had a hard time figuring out what to say at first but this therapist had done a really good job at letting her approach things at her own pace and making her feel comfortable at talking about the more traumatic incident she had faced. Finally she was starting to live on her own terms. She realised there was nothing wrong with seeking the help of others to do this. Being helped by others doesn’t have erase your own agency, despite what Akio thought. Despite what she thought once.   
She had started to work as a florist. Just for someone else right now but she hoped it would lead to something else later. She never imagined her future being something she could enjoy. She imagined living a long time, a very long time. But she didn’t imagine enjoying any of it. But now she would grow and pursue something she wanted. She was unsure of what it would it would be like to grow and age normally, but a part of her was excited to see what would happen next. A life not defined by static but by movement. 

Seven years later  
After she closed her shop for the day Anthy decided to head into town. She wanted to visit a café she had heard about from some of her customers. It had been a long time since she had sat down for some tea and just relaxed. She looked around the city and thought to herself about where her life had taken her. She also wondered where some of the other students had ended up. She hadn’t really kept in touch with them. She wanted to put that part of her life behind her. She also had experienced some of her hardship from them too. She knew that they had their own issues, Ohtori wasn’t exactly a healthy place. But still it was a lot of pain for her to carry and it would take a while before she could just be over it.   
She headed inside the café. She listened to the sound of chatter around her. It was nice to be in an environment like this. Just a place for people to meet up and talk with each other. Something she was still getting used to. She ordered her drink and sat down.  
“Hey there Himemiya” a familiar voice spoke.   
Anthy looked up from her drink and saw her.   
Utena was standing in front of her.   
Anthy didn’t understand what was happening. This couldn’t be possible. For so long she had been looking for Utena. She tried to live her life too like Utena would want but she did spend a lot of time looking into where Utena could be. And now here she was in some café.   
“Mistress… Utena. Is it really you?” Anthy enquired, not really knowing why she asked a question she knew the answer to.  
“Do you know anyone else who looks like this?” Utena said with a smirk.   
Despite her comment Utena’s appearance had changed from how she remembered. Utena had a lot of scars over her body, her face and her arms were the most visible. But Anthy was willing to bet there was a lot she was covering too. I suppose the damage she took to help Anthy couldn’t be erased so easily.   
Anthy started to cry, so many feelings, so many possible ideas of what this reunion would be. And yet here she was just standing here. How fate conspired to make her wildest fantasies irrelevant was truly quite amazing. She stood up out of her chair, not really knowing what she was going to do next.  
Utena then embraced Anthy in a hug. Neither of them said anything for a while. They both simply allowed the moment to happen.   
“Why here? Why now?” Anthy asked.   
“I promised you didn’t I? that in 10 years we would meet up for tea and laugh” Utena said with nothing but sincerity in her voice.   
At this Anthy did start laughing. She couldn’t believe this was the person she fell in love with. But she was glad she was.   
“I love you.” Utena whispered into her hair.   
“I know. I love you too.” Anthy replied.   
And so they sat down together in this small café and had their promised date. Some tea and a fun conversation. They promised each other more dates in the future. However this time they would stay together to make sure that the wait wasn’t so long this time. 

Five years later  
Utena and Anthy stood opposite each other at the end of the aisle. Their wedding was finally able to start after waiting so long. They didn’t want to rush into it when they reunited. They had spent a long time apart and had grown in very different ways since they saw each other before. They also had a lot to talk about and discuss. A lot happened between them at the school. They couldn’t just ignore it and so a lot of honest conversations were had and apologies both ways were given. But finally after all that here they were. Anthy tried to hold back her tears. For so long she thought she could only be loved conditionally. She considered herself a witch who had hurt the entire world for her own selfish desire. Akio too in his deluded attempts to try and reclaim the nobility he thought he had reinforced this in her too. But finally after all that she knew it wasn’t true. She had hurt a lot of people. That was undeniable. But that didn’t mean she didn’t deserve a chance to live her own life. This wedding wasn’t going to be her exchanging one prince for another. It was going to be a chance for these two women who loved each other to coexist. Separate but also together. It would be difficult but it was something that could be done.   
And finally Utena grew restless and kissed Anthy. Anthy was surprised for a moment but reciprocated. And so their life continued, unbothered by the machinations of princes.


End file.
